La decepcionada de los Black
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Cissy siempre fue la fan número uno de Bella, pese a su fanatismo desmedido. Cissy siempre fue la niña mimada de Drómeda, pese a que se marchó. Cissy siempre fue una mujer amorosa pese a los errores de su esposo. Cissy siempre fue una gran madre pese a su miedo. Cissy fue siempre la gran decepcionada de los Black. TRIBUTO A NARCISSA MALFOY.


**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: K.

**Pairing**: Lucius/Narcissa; Andrómeda/Ted; Bellatrix/Rodolphus.

**Summary**: Cissy siempre fue la fan número uno de Bella, pese a su fanatismo desmedido. Cissy siempre fue la niña mimada de Drómeda, pese a que se marchó. Cissy siempre fue una mujer amorosa pese a los errores de su esposo. Cissy siempre fue una gran madre pese a su miedo. Cissy fue siempre la gran decepcionada de los Black.

**La decepcionada de los Black.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**1964**

-¡Bella! ¡Bella espérame, por favor!

Narcissa, de nueve años de edad, recoge los bajos de su falda de seda verde y comienza a seguir a su hermana por el jardín de los Black. Bella, cuya larga cabellera negra se balancea de un lado a otro, se da la vuelta lentamente, encarando a la menor de las hermanas Black.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cissy?

-¿A dónde vas? Dijiste que pasaríamos la tarde juntas pintando.

Cissy frunce el ceño delicadamente, formando una arruga en su entrecejo. La menos de las hermanas Black no consiente las faltas de respeto, las mentiras, y la gente que no cumple su palabra.

Bella lo sabe, por eso le cuesta un poco decirle a su hermana que tiene algo importante que hacer esa tarde.

-¿A dónde vas, Bella?

Narcissa suelta su falda y la deja caer pesadamente en toda su largura mientras se cruza de brazos, igual que hace Drómeda cuando está muy disgustada con ella.

-He quedado con unos compañeros para ir a Diagon Alley.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se iluminan y empieza a sonreír.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¡No! Quiero decir... ¿Por qué no te quedas con Drómeda? Yo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

Y sin más, la mayor se marcha sin mirar atrás. Narcissa se queda pensativa mirando a su hermana mayor. Bella desaparece de vez en cuando. Tiene unos amigos nuevos muy raros, que se reúnen con ella en el salón del té. Bella es la única chica del grupo, pero dice que dentro de poco, habrá más mujeres en él, y que espera que Drómeda y Cissy serán de esas mujeres. Sus padres parecen muy contentos con los temas que tratan en esas reuniones, pero no participan en ellas. Cissy ha escuchado cosas como "maldiciones", "estrategia", "complot" o "guerra". Sabe qué son esas palabras, pero realmente, no entiende gran cosa de lo que sucede en esas reuniones.

-Cissy. - La voz dulce de Drómeda se deja escuchar algo más atrás. La pequeña se da la vuelta y la mira desde abajo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar el té y luego vamos al salón del piano a cantar un rato? Luego si quieres, podemos ir a pasear.

-Claro.

Narcissa sonríe a su hermana mayor y agarra su estilizada mano blanca. Ambas caminan hacia la mansión Black y desaparecen en el largo y oscuro corredor hacia el salón del té, olvidando su preocupación hacia Bella.

**1966**

-¡Slytherin!

Narcissa se baja del taburete de un salto, con una radiante sonrisa y se acerca a la mesa del blasón verde, que estalla en vítores trás el anuncion del Sombrero Seleccionador. Distingue entre todos sus nuevos compañeros a Bella, que parece muy feliz, y algo más lejos, la mirada cálida de Drómeda. A su lado hay un chico rubio, un año mayor que ella. La mira detenidamente y después le sonríe. Cissy siente su corazón bombear sangre mucho más rápido.

-Hola, soy Lucius Malfoy. Segundo año. Tú debes de ser la más pequeña de las hermanas Black.

-Si... Soy Narcissa. Encantada, Malfoy.

-Lucius, por favor. Es un placer tenerte en esta casa, bienvenida.

-Gracias. Lucius.

Y Cissy paladea ese nombre esa, y todas las veces que lo pronuncia. Él parece muy complacido y sonríe un poco más, de lado. No abiertamente como ella lo hace. Pero le parece una sonrisa enigmática. Bonita.

**1968**

-¿Tú también, Lucius?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me han convencido. Si vinieras a la reuniones tu también estarías de acuerdo. Tu hermana lo está haciendo muy bien, Cissa, ella estaría muy contenta si vinierais tú y tu otra hermana.

-Puedes emplear sus nombres, Lucius.

-Ellas me siguen llamando Malfoy.

Cissy pone los ojos en blanco. Bella recibe cartas de un tal "Tom" todas las semanas y hace reuniones con varios alumnos una vez a la semana para hablar de lo que le pone ese hombre en sus cartas. Habla de la pureza de la sangre, de ideales extremos. Habla de sangre sucias y mestizos. Poco a poco, va ganando más terreno en Slytherin, y asegura que pronto lo hará con el resto de Hogwarts. Por ahora, ha logrado engatusar a Lucius, su querido Lucius, en toda est fanfarronería purista.

Cissy es una Black, y piensa prometerse con un Malfoy, es decir, que es una muchacha con idealismos puristas, pero no se considera una fanática como su hermana. Si bien desprecia a los sangre sucias y a los mestizos, así como los squibs, no piensa meterse en un plan contra todos ellos. No piensa dar la vida por una idea. Pero Lucius y muchos otros no piensan igual que ella. Eso le preocupa, pero no deja que nadie lo vea.

**1969**

Bella ha terminado Hogwarts. Ha sacado buenas notas en sus EXTASIS, así que Padre y Madre no entienden por qué ha decidido esperar para buscar algo en lo que trabajar. Se pasa el día encerrada en su cuarto, sin salir, y luego sale en mitad de la noche, hacia algún lugar.

Cissy recibe cartas semanales de Bella. Su hermana le habla de las novedades familiares y que la han prometido con un Lestrange. Parece no darle demasiada importancia. En las familias de Sangre Pura es muy normal prometerse tan joven.

Ésta semana, Cissy recibe una carta más corta que lo normal, pero llena de emoción. Lo nota porque Bella olvida algunos puntos sobre algunas íes, y tambien se despista a la hora de colocar el palito de las tés.

_"Querida Cissy:_

_Cada vez estoy más emocionada con lo que nos cuenta el Lord. Nos ha prometido grandes cosas, y me ha felicitado, porque gracias a mí, somos más seguidores a su causa. Me he convertido en su mano derecha, y dice que está muy orgulloso de mí. Para recompensarme, ha dicho que voy a ser suya oficialmente. Según parece, voy a recibir una marca. ¡Ésta noche! Ha decidido que ahora nos haremos llamar Mortífagos. ¿No te parece una palabra preciosa? He de marcharme, o llegaré tarde a mi ceremonia de iniciación._

_Saluda a Drómeda de mi parte._

_Bella."_

Cissy no se preocupa más. Sabe que su hermana es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber en qué líos se mete. Asi que le dice a Drómeda lo que Bella le ha escrito y ésta parece estar de su misma opinión.

Cissy se ha dado cuenta de que Andrómeda está muy rara cada vez que se habla del tema de Bella y su extraña organización. Desaparece de tarde en tarde y está casi siempre en las nubes. Pero sigue siendo la misma chica amorosa y dulce con la que pasa largas tarde charlando, pintando y riendo. Sí, Cissy es la pequeña niña mimada de Drómeda. Y sabe que siempre será así.

**1970**

Narcissa está radiante ese día. Éste año está en cuarto curso, ha crecido bastante, su figura es más curvilínea, su cabello más largo y rubio si cabe. Además levanta suspiros de envidia por parte de las chicas y de deseo por parte de los chicos. Lucius Malfoy, su eterno amor secreto la mira de lejos de vez en cuando, pero ella hace como si no lo supiera.

Lucius...

Esta noche lo echa de menos especialmente. Es la cena previa a la boda de Bella con Lestrange. Sus padres están radiantes y felices, Drómeda parece un poco disgustada, seguramente está triste porque Bella se va a marchar de la mansión y no podrán verse tan a menudo. Cissy no sabe muy bien cómo se siente con respcto a la boda de su hermana. Sólo sabe que él es uno de los miembros del grupo de su hermana y que, al igual que ella, luce con orgullo ese horrible tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Cuando Bella se lo enseñó las Navidades que pasó en casa el mismo año de la extraña y emocionada carta, Cissy tuvo ganas de arrancarle la piel. ¡Era una señorita! ¡No podía tener un dibujo tan grosero tatuado en la piel delicada de su brazo!

Sin embargo, Bella estaba muy satisfecha, y le explicó con contenida satisfacción que siempre que "Su Señor" la necesitaba, sentía como la Marca (como ella la llamaba) ardía en su piel. Cissy estuvo hororizada, claro, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente la felicitó. Sabía que eso haría muy feliz a Bella. Pero no supo que contestarle cuando ésta le dijo que esperaba que ella también quisiera recibir la Marca.

Narcissa se contempla en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Andrómeda está justo detrás de ella, peinandola con suavidad. Ambas vestidas con túnicas muy elegantes. Andrómeda ha optado por una túnica de color verde, mientras que Narcissa se ha decantado por una celeste, como sus ojos. No lo quiere decir en voz alta, pero desde que Lucius le dijo que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, hace todo lo posible por resaltarlos con colores azulados.

-Niñas. Nuestros invitados van a llegar en seguida.

-Si, Madre.

Drómeda y Cissy se abrazan emocionadas por la inminente boda de Bella y bajan al salón a recibir a los invitados con sus padres. Los elfos domésticos esperan pacientemente, inclinados, junto a la chimenea para recibir los abrigos de los recién llegados.

Los primeros en aparecer son los señores Lestrange, muy elegantes y refinados. Saludan a la familia Black cortesmente. Después aparecen Bella y su prometido. No se tocan. No se miran. Aparecen en el espacio de la chimenea sin un atisbo de calidez en sus rostros. Cissy piensa que si ella se prometiese con Lucius, no sería para nada así que aparecerían en casa de los Malfoy. Andrómeda se pone muy tensa, y no se relaja durante toda la cena.

En la boda, al día siguiente, Cissy observa cómo la pareja une su magia en una especie de juramento inquebrantable. Bella no parece emocionada por haber cambiado su apellido a uno especialmente importante. Tampoco por haberse casado. Es fría. Fría y altiva. Cissy sabe que está pensando en otro, porque esa sería su expresión si se casase con otro que no fuese el joven heredero Malfoy.

**1972**

_"Mi querida Cissy:_

_No espero que entiendas mis motivos para lo que acabo de hacer. Sólo quiero que sepas que no deseo acabar siendo una fanática como Bella y que he descubierto que la sangre es sólo sangre. Un líquido rojo, que sabe a metal. No tiene ningún tipo de importancia en la magia, ni fuera de ella. Ted me lo ha enseñado, aunque le ha costado hacermelo ver. Sé que será imposible que no me odies, y sé que voy a desaparecer del tapiz de la familia en cuanto sepan lo que he hecho. Cissy, has de creer en el amor y la verdad, antes que en el odio y la muerte. Sólo espero que sepas que siempre serás mi pequeña Cissy._

_Tu hermana que te quiere, Drómeda."_

Narcissa Black mira fijamente la firma de su hermana. "Tu hermana que te quiere". No es más que una mentirosa. Una traidora a la sangre. Drómeda no la quiere. Se ha marchado con un estúpido hijo de muggles. Ha deshonrrado a su familia y a su sangre.

Pese al dolor que la recorre cuando Bella destroza el rostro de Andrómeda en el tapiz familiar; pese al odio que se forma en su corazón, sabe que pronto ese sentimiento dejará de existir, y lo sustituirá una profunda** decepción**.

**1979**

-Haz honor a tu apellido y al de tu esposo, Cissy. No queremos más traidores a la sangre ni más mestizos en ésta familia.

-Tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

Bella parece complacida con las palabras de su hermana. Ambas estan en el cuarto de la menor, mientras los elfos la preparan para la ceremonia. Cissy aún no se lo puede creer, hace dos años, por fín se prometió con Lucius, y ahora, está a escasas horas de convertirse en la señora de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿No estás emocionada, Bella?

-¿Debería estarlo?

-¡Me voy a casar!

-Es tu deber como Sangre Pura.

Bella la mira largamente, y luego esboza una carcajada siniestra. La sonrisa de Narcissa decae un poco, pero trata de no dejarse afectar.

-Oh, Cissy. ¡Estás enamorada de él!

Narcissa enrojece y baja la mirada. Claro que está enamorada de él. Y Lucius lo está de ella. Está convencida de ello, porque desde que se prometieron tienen una relación mucho más cálida que la que tiene Bella con su esposo, cosa que siempre supo. Está muy orgullosa de estar enamorada de él. Pese a que sea un Mortífago y lleve también ese horrible dibujo en su antebrazo.

Ella se niega a recibirlo, pero simpatiza con la causa del Lord. Apoya Lucius y a su hermana. Sabe que la guerra no durará eternamente y que pueden ganar. Así que, todo está bien.

Justo antes de sellar su magia con la de Lucius eternamente, Cissy mira hacia su derecha. Ahí, esta sentada Bella, vestida de negro, como siempre, junto a su marido, tan serios como siempre. También está su primo Regulus, sólo, puesto que Sirius tambien se fugó hace un tiempo. Pero a quién más en falta echa, es a Drómeda. Aunque eso, jamás se lo reconocerá a nadie. Como ella predijo, el odio ha dejado paso a la **decepción**.

**1980**

Llora. Las lágrimas caen gruesas y saladas por su rostro pálido y demacrado. Pero sonríe. Entre sus brazos, pequeño, pálido y de enormes ojos grises, se mueve su hijo. Lucius está que no cabe en sí de alegría. No para de decir que su hijo va a hacer grandes cosas. Que jugará en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Que será prefecto, igual que él en sus años de Hogwarts. No para de alardear que tiene la sangre más pura de todos los sangre pura.

-... y será un gran mortífago! ¡Servirá a su Señor igual que su padre!

Narcissa eleva la mirada, repentinamente asustada. Lucius no se ha dado cuenta del horror en los ojos de su esposa. El pequeño, llamado Draco Lucius Malfoy, se remueve entre sus brazos perezosamente, y ella lo abraza con sus finos brazos. Lo aprieta sontra su pecho y deja que los latidos de su corazón golpeén el oído de su hijo. Quiere que sepa que lo ama. Quiere que sepa que lo va a proteger. Que ella es _su madre_.

**1981**

El Lord Tenebroso ha caído. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Todo el mundo lo dice. Los aurores han entrado en su casa ésta madrugada, anunciando que vienen a detener a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy por pertenecer al grupo conocido como Mortifagos.

Han perdido la guerra. Y todo por un niño de un año y poco meses. Un niño de la edad de su hijo. Y para colmo, mestizo.

**Harry Potter** gritan los magos y las brujas en las calles de Diagon Alley. Incluso salen al mundo muggle para celebrarlo, olvidando por completo las leyes de discreción. El Ministerio no da a basto a la hora de desmemorizar a extrañados e impactados muggles.

Narcissa, ella, espera a que la dejen entrar en el Wizengamot. Bella, su marido y Lucius están detenidos. En ese momento, Bella se siente profundamente desilusionada. Bella se ha dejado llevar por las palabras de un loco con ideas descabelladas (que, reconoce, hasta ella ha seguido) y ahora ella y Lucius podrían pudrirse en Azkaban.

Lucius le ha dicho que va a hacer todo lo posible para evitar la cárcel, pero sabe que Bella prefiere pudrirse en una celda antes que renunciar a su señor. Está convencida de que va a volver. Dice que lo siente. No en su Marca. _En su corazón_.

**1991**

Lucius le da las últimas indicaciones a Draco antes de dejar que Narcissa pueda abrazarle.

-Pásatelo muy bien, cariño. No hagas travesuras y estudia mucho.

Cissy le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. Delicado, suave, breve. Ahora es una Malfoy, y los Malfoy no dan muestras de cariño muy efusivas. Ni en público, ni en privado. Es algo que Cissy lleva con mucha tristeza, pero lo lleva. Lo asume. No quiere disgustar a Lucius.

-Lleva el apellido Malfoy como debe de ser, hijo. Hay muchos sangres sucia por ahí, y es tu deber dejar clara tu posición. Por no hablar de los traidores a la sangre.

La pequeña familia se gira un poco y ven varios resplandores pelirrojos a lo lejos. Los Weasly, tan numerosos y pobres como siempre están subiendo al Expresso. Éste año el menor de los varones también entra a Hogwarts con Draco.

-Tranquilo, Padre. No has de preocuparte, todo está controlado. Sé con quién debo relacionarme.

Draco sonríe de lado y Narcissa ve tanto de su marido en su hijo que no puede evitar sonreír. Peina el largo cabello rubio de su hijo un poco más hacia atrás, para que sus preciosos ojos grises resalten en la blancura de su piel y deja que se marche con sus demás compañeritos.

-Cuánto ha crecido...

-Si.

**1996**

-¡Lucius! ¡Lucius te lo suplico! ¡Es un niño! ¡Es sólo un niño!

-¡Basta!

El silencio reina en el salón de té. Narcissa se derrumba y cae en el sofá detrás de ella. Lucius comienza a caminar en círculos, apollándose en su bastón de madera lacada y plata.

-El Señor Tenebroso ha sido claro, Cissa. Draco es nuestra esperanza para volver a nuestra gloria de antaño.

-Pero es sólo... Sólo tiene 16 años... Es un crío... No puede hacerlo...

-¡Puede y debe hacerlo! ¿No estás harta de esta situación? De que nos ninguneen en nuestra propia casa. ¿No estás cansada de que tu hermana nos pisoteé?

Narcissa está cansada de muchas cosas. Está cansada de las situacion violentas bajo su techo. Está cansada de la soberbia de los demás Mortífagos al dirigirse a su marido. Está cansada de Bella y sus criticas a sus reticencias a que Draco se una a ellos. Está harta del miedo que se respira en su casa. De la muerte que duerme en su cama. De los gritos perdidos en los corredores polvorientos. Está cansada de la tiranía del Lord Tenebroso.

Pero se calla.

-Está decidido, Draco recibirá la Marca antes de ir a Hogwarts. Su misión es muy importante y necesaria. Tanto para el señor Tenebroso como para nosotros.

Lucius la agarra de los hombros delicadamente y la hace ponerse en pie suavemente. La mira a los ojos y ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, y nuestro hijo lo sabe. Puede hacerlo, Cissa. Puede. _Lo hará_.

Narcissa sabe que el dolor que siente en éste momento pronto se convertirá en **decepción** hacia Lucius, que no los logra proteger, ni de sí mismo.

**º-º-º-º**

-Tu hijo ha deshonrrado al Señor Tenebroso con sus alaridos, Cissy...

Bella susurra su nombre en su oído. Parece regodearse en la desgracia de los Malfoy. Azkaban y Volvemort la han convertido en un ser insensible. En una fanática que olvida sus lazos de amor con la gente de su misma sangre. Para ella, la sangre no es más que lo que los diferencia de los muggles, los squibs, los mestizos y los sangres sucia. La sangre ya no tiene ningún contexto familiar.

-Creí que lo habrías educado mejor...

-Cállate, Bella.

Bellatrix la mira, levemente sorprendida, y luego se echa a reír histéricamente en medio del comedor. Ya no queda nada de cordura en su risa. La risa de Bella siempre había sido bastante llamativa. Sus carcajadas siempre habían sido altas y fuertes. Pero ahora su risa carecía de calidez. Era tan irónica. Tan cruel. Tan aguda. Histérica... Loca...

-No me digas cómo he de educar a mi hijo, Bella. Sigo siendo la señora de la casa, ten algo de respeto. Y soy tu hermana, no lo olvides.

Pero Bella parece haber olvidado todo su pasado desde que conoció a Lord Voldemort. A Cissy también le habría gustado olvidarlo todo tan fácilmente. Sabe que el resentimiento que siente hacia su hermana por haberla sustituído por ese mago tan siniestro pronto se convertirá en **decepción**.

**1998**

Agarra la mano de Draco y tira del brazo de Lucius. No está dispuesta a quedarse en la masacre. Ha mentido. Ha traicionado. Y no le importa. Sólo desea arrastrar a su hijo lejos de ahí y evitar que su marido tome parte en la batalla. El Lord no entiende nada. Pero pronto entenderá que le ha mentido y ha ocultado que Harry Potter, El niño que vivió, El Elegido, estaba vivo cuando fue a comprobarlo.

Ha antepuesto a su familia antes que a la sangre. Ha preferido la deshonrra a la muerte. A preferido el rechazo al miedo. Ha decidido ser valiente. Y no puede evitar recordar a Andrómeda. Sabe que Nymphadora, su sobrina, acaba de ser madre y que sin embargo, ha luchado hoy en la batalla.

Cissy también desea luchar por su hijo, por su sangre. Así que lo arrastra lejos. Se los lleva a los dos. No quiere ver más sangre, más muerte y destrucción. Draco es sólo un niño. Lucius está demasiado débil. Y ella esta cansada de tanta tontería. Quiere recuperar **su** casa. **Su** familia. **Su vida**.

Está confiando en Harry Potter más de lo que debería. Le está confiando su vida y la de su hijo. Por eso, cuando el Lord cae, Narcissa se siente muy agradecida y feliz. Por eso no le sorprende que el Trío Dorado interceda por los Malfoy ante el Wizengamot.

Sabe que hizo lo correcto. Igual que Andrómeda, que ha perdido a su hija, que luchó con su marido, por amor a la libertad. Por amor a su hijo.

**2006**

Sentada en el salón de té, Narcissa rememora las largas tardes pintando con Bella. Recuerda los dedos de Drómeda tocando el piano con soltura. Narcissa es ahora abuela de un pequeño rubio de ojos grises. Scorpius es el niño que le ha robado el corazón, igual que lo hizo Lucius, igual que lo hizo Draco. Es su niño mimado. Cree que sabe un poco mejor cómo se sentía Andrómeda con respecto a ella, y por qué la mimaba tanto. El parecido entre Cissy y su nieto es impactante. Tanto en carácter como en actitud.

Sólo espera que el amor que siente por el pequeño no se torne en **decepción**. Como todos los sentimientos que han despertado los miembros de su familia.

**º-º-º-º**

_Me he puesto a plantearme la relación de las hermanas Black. Para mí, Narcissa siempre sería la eterna decepcionada. Bella sustituye su familia por Lord Voldemort y pierde la cordura. Andrómeda se marcha con un hijo de muggles, la abandona a su suerte, la priva de su apoyo de hermana. Lucius simplemente se equivoca una y otra vez, arrastrándola a ella y a su hijo al abismo._**  
**

_La eterna decepcionada de los Black. La más sensible y amorosa de todos. _

_Un pequeño tributo a ella :)_

_Miss Mantequilla._


End file.
